This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. NAMD-Lite (http://www.ks.uiuc.edu/Development/MDTools/namdlite/) is a rapid prototyping framework for developing new simulation methods for biomolecules, consisting of sequential C language code with a modular design. The intention is to separate the development of methods from the additional complication due to parallel implementation, providing a simpler way to test and validate new methods before bringing them into NAMD (http://www.ks.uiuc.edu/Research/namd/). The source code is distributed under the University of Illinois/NCSA Open Source License to allow scientists complete freedom to use and modify the code.